Markistasia
by M.K.Namikaze
Summary: A story where Mark takes the place of Anastasia, Felix is Demitri, and Jack is Vlad. (Cause I love him to much to not include him.) Also, yaoi ahead as well as straight pairs, and a kinda feminine Mark with possible crossdressing.


An Anastasia au where Mark is the lost prince of the Romanov line. Some things will be different than the original Disney movie, but it will follow its plot fairly closely.

Ship is Pewdieplier, warning.

* * *

Felix was only four, but he had was sitting in a corner of an alley, soaking and shivering. He didn't know who his parents were, and honestly couldn't care less, being more worried about the crackle of thunder above him.

He huddled even closer to the walls, hoping that there was some sort of overhang above. As the rain dripped onto his head, he sighed and buried his head in his knees. Distantly, there was the sound of laughter, and a scolding following soon after. There were footsteps now, and he tensed as they grew closer, looking around for something he could use as a weapon.

"Mark! Get back here!" It seemed to be a woman, he couldn't say what the accent was, though.

More laughter, and he could see a figure at the beginning of the alley. "But I'm having fun-who're you?" A childish voice, and a flash of light revealed the child as a boy, who looked to be slightly shorter than himself.

"I'm Felix." He said, still weary of the boy.

The boy noticed this, giving a large smile. "That's a cool name! I'm Mark!" Mark? That name sounded familiar, for some reason. "Hey, why're you out here all alone?"

Felix slumped at this question. "I don't have nobody."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Mark looked sad for a moment, before lighting right back up. "Hey, I know! You could come back with me!"

Then, in an act of perfect timing as always, an elderly lady was standing beside the boy- Mark. "What's going on here?"

Mark looked up at the lady with pleading eyes. "Grandmama, he says that he doesn't have anybody. Can I bring him back to the palace?" He turned the puppy dog eyes on full blast, and the lady gave a sigh.

"I suppose, as long as he is willing to work." She seemed reluctant. "Do you agree to this... what is your name?"

Felix scrambled to speak, still in shock that it was someone from the palace. "F-felix, your majesty." He got up quickly, giving a bow.

She nodded sharply, grabbing Mark's hand. "Well then, let us be on our way. We need to get you both dried off, and some food wouldn't hurt." The lady smiled slightly at the boy, and Felix relaxed, following the two individuals down the street into the night.

* * *

It was the celebration of the royal family's three hundred year rule, and the ballroom was packed to the brim. Mark was eight now, and he rushed up to his grandmamas throne. He had been excited all day, and the party made him even more energetic.

"Look grandmama! I made you this!" It was a drawing of the Eiffel Tower, very well done. "See, you don't have to go to Paris now that the you have a picture of the best part!"

Marie sighed at her youngest grandson, laying a hand on his cheek. "My child, I have to go to Paris for reasons you will understand later in life. Don't worry, I have something that will make you feel better." She pulled a small item from her clutch purse. It was rounded, with four legs to stand on, it even had decorations of red and gold on it.

"A jewelry box? For me grandmama?" He questioned, trying to observe it from every angle possible. It was no secret that Mark was a more feminine male, and the Empress loved indulging his tastes in things that only girls should like. She chuckled, pulling another item from the purse.

This was a red and gold pendant connected to a gold chain, and she inserted it into a slot in the box, twisting it slightly. Mark let out a gasp as it played a song he knew very well. "That's our lullaby!" He watched in awe as the two figures, replicas of his mother and father, danced on the little platform.

"You can play it at night, before you go to sleep, and pretend it's me singing." Marie was delighted by the happy expression on Mark's face, as they sang the lullaby and Mark twirled around.

The old lady showed the pendant to Mark after the small dance, and he held it up for inspection, noticing for the first time the gold letters on the backside. He read them out loud. "Together in Paris? Oh, Grandmama, are you serious?" He hugged her tightly, Marie returning it just as much.

"Of course." She said into the dark locks.

* * *

Unknown to them, while they were laughing, a boy was peeking around a corner at the young royal. Blue eyes lit up when Mark laughed, and the hiding boy bit into his apple seconds before the main dishwasher found him.

"What are you doing here Felix! You are supposed to be in the kitchen!" Felix was picked up from behind and dragged back out of sight from the black haired boy.

* * *

The party was in full swing now, everyone eating and dancing to their hearts content, joy filling the air. People were happy, perhaps the last time for years to come.

Suddenly, the crowd of people parted like the Red Sea, and an old scraggly looking man with a long, black beard walked forward. He donned an old brown robe, carrying a tube that glowed an eerie green. There was a snake winding around the outside of it a skull sitting at the top, with a cord attaching it to his wrist.

When Nicholas, the Tsar of Russia recognized the figure, he made his way to the man. "Rasputin! How dare you return to the palace!"

The man, now know as Rasputin, put a hand over his heart in mock hurt. "What? But I am your confidant!" Sarcasm dropped from his voice.

Nicholas shook his head. "Confidant? Ha! You are a traitor!" He took a menacing step forward. "Get out!" The Tsar exclaimed.

"You think you can perish the great Rasputin? By the unholy powers invested in me, I banish you!" The crowd gasped, as they saw how the evil man now had a dark look on his face, pulling his hand up to reveal the glowing tube. "With a curse! Mark my words, you and your family will die, within three months!" He was mad now, gesturing wildly. "I will not rest until I see the end, of the Romanov line! Forever!" He held up the tube, and a green beam shot from it, hitting a chandelier, causing it to crash to the ground.

And then with a puff of smoke, he was gone.

* * *

Now, what you need to know about Rasputin is this: he was thrown out of the royal court, and went insane with his hate and anger, selling his soul to attain the power to kill the Romanov line. He received that power, and used it to cause unrest in the Russian people.

They attacked the palace, breaking in with the help of Rasputin's minions. The glowing green, small bat like demons destroying the locks on the gates. Some rushed into the palace, intent on finding the royal family and destroying them, while others decimated the palace grounds, tearing down every hint of the Romanovs.

The royal family was fleeing the castle, Mark beside his grandmama as they escaped. All of a sudden, Mark turned on his heel, running to a different room in the castle. "My music box!" He exclaimed, tearing apart the room.

"Mark! Mark!" Marie exclaimed, rushing after the boy who had just found his gift. "Mark! We have to go!" She began tugging Mark out of the room, when a panel in the wall opened up, a young boy stepping out.

He ushered them towards the gap in the wall. "Quick, to the servants quarters!" He pushed them through, neither of the royals noticing the music box that fell out of Mark's pocket. The boy quickly closed the door, sneaking the two safely out of the palace.

* * *

The train station was packed, people swarming about as they tried to cram onto any trains leaving the city. The Dowager Empress managed to squeeze on, still holding hands with her grandson, not wanting to lose him in the abundance of people.

Without warning, the train began moving, and Marie watched as the train pulled away from her beloved grandson, as he fell and hit his skull on the ground. She cried, hoping that he would be okay, vowing to find him once more.

* * *

So that was the prologue, tell me what you think of it in the comments! I actually have drawn Mark in a dress before, so he might crossdress later on. I just really like Mark in a dress. Anyways, until next time,

Ships, Away!


End file.
